Konoha's Prince and the Pauper
by OfxDemonsxAndxAngels
Summary: Hatred, Envy, Anger. Sakura can't stand Sasuke, maybe its because hes not doing a thing for his village, He's the ruler after all, shouldn't he keep them up? feed them? give them proper houses? but when she bashed him at the town square while he gives a speech that will soon grow to help the village of konoha... what will happen to her? what will he do to get her to understand?
1. chapter 1 preparation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto. **

**let your heart and soul hunger for more**

**rating-meh ill tell you when it gets bad.**

** -Sakura's POV-**

**The sweat on my brow began to make its way down to my hazed jade eyes. Forced to put down the rusty shovel, I wiped clean my dirt infested face with the clothed crook of my elbow. Already, the blisters on my hands began to sting as i made contact with the shovel once again to finish off the day of working three jobs. I would remember tomorrow that this new job that would help bring in a little extra money needed gloves...which a pair of old socks would have to do.**

** digging up land for a basement had seemed easy at first, until i was three hours into the labor. And the man who originally told me he was going to help was now sitting on a stack of hay enjoying his booze. twilight crept over the village finally destroying the overpowering shadow of what was known as the 'Uchiha Kingdom'. Just thinking of that name made my blood boil and my thrust into the ground made the shovel snap.**

** The man looked over at me and scowled. "Your going to have to pay for that! and if you don't, i will take it out of what you earn!" he threatened and threw his booze bottle at me. He couldn't catch me while intoxicated so i took off down the winding street. **

**I made it to the front door of my small house and went in.**

** three small humans attacked my legs giggling and pulling me towards the room that a glorious smell was protruding from. My mother turned and smiled as she set the small table in the middle of the shrunken kitchen. "hello dear, it seems you have had a long day, Senji, Keji and Renji have talked about how much they have missed you." her smile made my day as i turned to face the three little boys. "guess what bedtime story we are gonna read tonight?" I ask and their faces light up. "'The Hero's Revenge'?" Keji nearly screams as Renji nods in approval. what about 'warrior of peace?!" Senji offers but i shake my head. "No, even better than those two! you see, i got a new book this morning from my savings! it's called..."**

** i pull it out of the small nap-sack that my mother had made on my side revealing the cover. " The Prince and the Pauper." the three boys read out and all turned to me with the brightest smile on their faces.**

** "Mom, don't think i forgot you!" i reach back into the nap-sack and pull out a book and hand it to her. "A Cook Book for only Skilled chefs." decorated the hard book covering. She turned around with a tear in her eye and hugged me. "thank you Sakura, So much." i knew she loved it, because she used my real name instead of a small easy pet name. I smile back and trot to the room she and i share to clean up and change.**

** My pearl pink hair ascends to my shoulders as i free it from the small tied hair band that has broken more than once in its existence. Many have asked if my hair is some sort of joke but i assure them that its natural and go no further than that. **

**I step into the small bathtub and turn the water on, the steam calms me but as the water reaches my feet, i pull back with a hiss. the blisters decorating my feet sting front the temperature of the water and it takes me several minutes for my body to soothe and settle in the water. **

**My mind races around as i look out the small window only to be met with the stare of a towering castle in the distance. **

**The only emotion i can feel for the Uchiha's is hatred. living in this village, having to go by the orders of a prince is beyond my belief. Ever since the king died, Konoha has turned upside down. The inheritance was given to the youngest son, due to his older brothers rebellion. before our world turned upside down, i was all for the younger brother, he was the one i would talk about to all my friends, the one i claimed to marry later on, but now after what he has NOT done, he is merely nothing more than a demon destined to kill. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-Sasuke's POV-**

**The brim of his cup rested on the line of his mouth as his top butler entered his chambers carrying the requested meal.**

**setting it down beside his master, he turned and began to fidget with his gloves. Sasuke eyed him watching his actions like a feline stalking a tiny rodent.**

** "Juro, what is it that has gotten you so flustered?" his voice flows out with a hint of confusion as Juro looks around hesitantly. "Y-Your Majesty, there has been news that general Hatake Kakashi and some of the elite members of Suna are on their way here to discuss matters about the kingdom and its finance." he replies and Sasuke sets his cup down.**

** "when are they destined to be here?" Sasuke asked as he stood and walked to the window near his desk and stared down at his village. "In two days Your majesty." Sasuke's face showed no emotion as he turned and faced Juro. "Make sure the guards order the paupers and peasants to clean the village before they arrive, So that i do not look pitiful in front of the elite's of Suna." Juro nodded and hurried off to tell the guards as Sasuke looked over at the food that was getting cold. He signaled for a maid and pointed towards the food so that she would discard it in any way she deemed fit. Alone in his chambers Sasuke pulled his suit jacket off, then his undershirt, he made a trail of clothes that led to the large bath that only took up a small portion of his room. **

**He sighed as the hot water pelted his back massaging the knots that had formed earlier that evening. His mind wandered and traced all of the things that were soon to happen and if he could actually get the village cleaned before his guest came. his worry began to show on his face but he quickly turned back to his emotionless gaze as he began to wash. **

**The bed underneath him felt strangely uncomfortable and he rolled around in it for a while. He sat up aggravated as his hair clung to his cheeks from the previous shower. with his lips pursed and chest showing, he strode out of his chambers and into the hallway where his two maids stood waiting for orders. They blushed at the sight of his lean, built structure as he stood in front of them. "I-Is there something the matter My lord?" one of the maids stuttered as the other repeated the last two words. "Yes, i want another Bed, one more comfortable. Mine feels to stiff." the maids nodded and took off quickly to alert some butlers for help.**

** As soon as his new bed was in place and the old one was taken to the dump, Sasuke laid down and got into a position to sleep, but he then realized this bed felt the exact same. what was wrong with the beds? were they not made for comfort? or did stress make him think the beds were uncomfortable? Sasuke sighed as he got up and walked to his window. a small house in the distance caught his eye, the back room window was lit up and something pink was hovering near it, just as soon as he was squinting it vanished and he pulled back with a sigh. the morning would bring trouble and he didn't want to deal with it. He crawled back in bed and just when he thought he wouldn't get good sleep, he drifted off into the abyss of darkness in his mind. **

**-Sakura's POV-**

**The water was getting cold and my worries of the day had been lifted a while ago. I stood and draped an old tattered cloth around my body and pulled the plug in the bath. **

**Dressed in an old nightgown my mther lent me and my wet hair tied back again, i strolled into the kitchen to eat. Rice, beans and a little rabbit meat lay on the table, enough left for my grumbling stomache to consume. **

**I ate quickly and set off to the boys room to find them waiting for the story i was soon to read them. **

**"Okay boys, shall we start on the first chapter tonight? or should we read anither book?" i ask them with a grin, knowing full well the answer to that question. "The new one! New one!" the three shouted and i giggled. "okay then, but you have to promise you will listen to everything, because it will teach you a very valuable lesson." **

**Beginning the book was not what the children expected. It was quite boring especially when you expect blood and gore from the previous books. But no matter it still put them to sleep. Senji mumbled that tomarrow he would pay atttention but he soon was back to sleep like the other two. **

**I stood and leaned over, kissing Senji's light orange head. Then on to Reji's dark Red head and Keji's golden head. My parents family never had a perminant color so looking at all of us, it looked as if we weren't even related. Walking out of the room, my mother greeted me and pulled me in for a hug, which i gladly returned. "So how was that new job today?" she asks and i look down. "i kind of broke the shovel.. And i ran away." her smile turned upside down and she placed my hand in hers. "im sorry that i am not a good mother, and cannot support you." she looked as if she was going to cry and i grabbed her shoulders gently. "Mother! You know full well that you are the greatest support i have! If it had not been for you, my stomache would not be full, clothes would not be in my possession and there would be no roof over my head. Mother, you and the boys are the only people in this sick world that i will fight for till the end! We may not have money, we may not have friends, but what we do have is each other. And that to me, is good enough! These jobs on my belt are only bringing in a dime every few hours. Soon, the boys will be able to bring in money on their own. Then we will be prosperous, but for now mother, we will be fine." **

**A tear falls from my eye and soon after a trail of tears stings my cheeks, but i keep my eyes focused on hers. Just as she opens her lips to say something, a knock on the door causes us both to jump. "who could that be?" i mutter as i inch forwards to the door, grabbing a knife and holding it behind my back.**

** "Sakura? Forehead?!" a voice, muffled by the door makes both mother and I sigh in relief. Placing the knife back down i open it to see Ino, my old friend obviously panting possibly from running. "Sakura! The guards! They have ordered that all villagers must clean the premisses before thursday or we will be thrown out of our houses!" she runs off before i am able to say a word and i bolt out into the streets without a word to my mother to witness these guards.**

** Sure enough when i came around the corner, guards were walking up the street, some knocking on doors to tell the horrid news, others telling villagers outside what needs to be done.**

**A guard spots me. "You there! Get the trash around her picked up! These filthy alcohol bottles and crates need to be rid of!" he shouts and i look at him curiously. "what is this all about?" I ask, knowing i have no buisness with what the guards say. "Just do it peasant!" he orders me and i feel the blood in my veins boil, but i do as i am told so that my family is safe. **

**As soon as a large portion of the village is cleaned i stumble home in need of rest, with my mother already in bed, i lay next to her and drift into a dreamless, painless sleep. **

**~Morning~**

**Waking up, I realized I slept in too late and hustled to throw some decent outdoor clothes on. Taking care of my needs in the bathroom, i busted out into the kitchen noticing a small bowl of porridge waiting for me. mom smiled from her seat and I picked it up. "Thanks mom. would you like to explain why everyone let me sleep in?" i ask quickly as i down the food. "well, since everyone in the village is out cleaning, they could care less about the small jobs you were doing for their own personal interests." she said as she knitted a small sock back together. "ah, where are the children?" I ask as i shove the bowl into the sink and turn to see her walking my way. "outside dear. they are sweeping the streets. The guards made sure that they did something as well, As you can see though, I have finished my job already." she says as she starts on the dishes her, the boys and I had left. knowing that whatever job it was took up a short amount of time so questioning her about the labor would not be necessary. I took my leave after tampering and putting on some quick gloves made out of socks. **

**The streets were busy for a Wednesday, people pulling weeds, straightening fences, rolling barrels of coffee, it looked extremely confusing but no doubt it was getting the job done. A guard waves me over and I make my way to him. " Since your not busy, i would like you take care of the Alcohol just lying around here. it is preferable that it is hidden from view, maybe you could put it in that cellar over there, speak to the owner and I'm sure they will understand. make sure you tell them i told you too." I nod and take off towards the house. Knocking three times, the door opens and a short grumpy old woman stares me in the eye. "what is it that you want?" she asks and crosses her arms. "The guard over there wants to borrow your cellar to store alcohol in for a bit." I say calmly trying not to sound rude. "And whats it to me?" she grumbles.**

** "Your house." i turn to the voice that spoke directly behind me to see a man, about the same age as me. His spiky blond hair lay halfway down his neck and whiskers etched his tanned face. the ocean blue of his eyes met my leaf green ones and he smiled. "So if you don't mind, we will just be putting it down there!" he said happily and pulled me by the arm.**

** "hey! what are you doing! let me go!" at my command he did as i said. "Hey, i just saved you from getting your head ripped off. she hates young people." he said as he picked up a crate of beer." i follow his actions and follow him down into the cellar. "thanks..." i murmur slightly annoyed that someone could be so prejudice and judge people based off of their age. He turns and grins from ear to ear. "No problem! dattebayo!"**

**I blink a few time and set down the alcohol crate. "Huh?" i ask. "Huh? what do you mean?" he asks back. I shake my head, "what did you just say?" I say confused. and he just looks at me. "what do you mean?" he asks again. "OH geez! its nothing!" i growl as i stomp back up the stairs of the cellar. "Say Pinky, whats your name?" I turn on my heal and ground my fist into his head. "CHA! My name is Sakura Haruno! NOT PINKY!" i practically scream in his ear.**

**He rubs his head and whimpered. "Gah Sakura, chill!" he whined and i picked up another crate. "what your your name BLONDY?" i asked irritated. **

**he grins and picks up a crate. "Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouts a little too loud and everyone looks over at us. "Quiet bonehead!" i growl and he chuckles. Today was going to be a long day...**


	2. Chapter 2 who to choose

**I DUNT OWN NNARRRUUTTOO. *raven caws***

**Chapter 2 **

**Sasuke's POV **

**What more could he ask for? the pathetic villagers crawling to get the work done, all he had to do was sit back, relax and wait for his visitors. a knock on his door snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. "come in." he grunted as Juro, his butler entered. "My Lord,Hatake Kakashi will be here in only a few hours. Do you think that the village will be done in time?" Sasuke stands and makes his way over to the window to peer down at how much was done. "Actually yes. I believe that it will be finished in an hour, IF the guards push the peasants more." He eyes Juro who nods quickly and walks swiftly away. "If it was not for them... this village wouldn't be dirty in the first place." He murmurs and turns away to see to some of his studies. **

**Sasuke places a his book down after a while and shakes his head, there was no way in hell that could make him understand this nonsense contained in this rather old, out of date book. He pulls out a drawer of his desk and places the book face down. As if he would ever read something like that again. Shakes spear never seemed to interest him in any way and at all times he would try to avoid it. But the scholars and tutors told him it was for his own good that he should understand such 'fine' literature.**

**A guard bangs on his door. "Your Majesty! We have a peasant that refuses to comply to our wishes!" the guard grumbles. Sasuke stood and approached the door. upon opening it, his eyes fall directly onto blushing rose hair and green jade eyes. He asks "What exactly did this 'Peasant' do?" he eyed her expression when he purred the last word and noticed it was something that didn't suit her fancy. "We told the peasants to Work harder, and stop slacking, We dragged everyone out of their houses and her mother as well and she began throwing curses at your name and the kingdom, she refused to work."**

**Sasuke turned his gaze to the girl, his eyes swirling red. "Lock her in the dungeon! No food or water!" He snarled showing her his electric white teeth. Before she was out of his sight she growled. "What a pathetic ruler! Always hiding the truth!" and she was gone. His blood was boiling, his lips pursed he set off to the meeting hall to wait on the arrival of his guests. Food would calm him down but her words still hung in his head like the foul odor of a corpse hidden so well.**

**His wait dragged on and finally he seen one of his butlers hurry towards the door. soon enough, his guests had entered the room right behind the butler. **

**"Hello Lord Uchiha Sasuke."**

**"Hello General Hatake Kakashi."**

**"I hope you know why we are here." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as so did the elders. The only one whom did not smile was the one and only Sabaku No Gaara.**

**"unfortunately i was only given vauge detail's, care to inform me of what coming all the way from Suna was for?" Sasuke asks Kakashi. **

**"Ah yes, well you see... there is a problem with the way you running Konoha. We believe you are very inexperienced to just be doing it alone." Kakashi answers him honestly. **

**"So your trying to replace me?" Sasuke asks with an eyebrow cocked.**

**"No, we are trying to get you to marry, either that or resign. if you do end up resigning, we will hold your position until we find your elder bro-"**

**"That Bastard. WILL. NOT. COME. BACK. HERE. he is a traitor and will forever be one."**

**Kakashi blinks and nods. "well then, you will have to ma-" **

**"Why should i need a woman to help run Konoha?" Sasuke grumbled.**

**"you see My lord, even if you do have maids and butlers, it is also important to have a wife, so that she can take care of child barring and small business requests that you have no time for and the maids and butlers cannot handle. You see, we can send over a specialist to Train the woman into a noble, and loyal servant to you. she will be higher than a maid, but lower than you."**

**Sasuke pondered this for a few moments."What is the price of this 'specialist'? " **

**Kakashi grinned. "Free, we only ask that you help Suna with Natural resources and Back up just in case war is ever inflicted upon us."**

**Sasuke looked around at his guests. and stood. "well then, i agree."**

**"Good! now all you have to do is find yourself a woman, capable of your interests and we will send our specialist over right when we leave." Kakashi extends his hand and Sasuke takes it. **

**Now all he has to do is find the right woman.**

**Sakura's POV**

**"Sakura,where do you live?" Naruto asked as he made his way up next to me as i walked back to the house for a break. "this house right here." i pointed to my house and Naruto gasped. "you live in this? Why havent you requested a new house?!" he asked frantically. "because i have no money for those kinds of things." i say stomping into the house a little upset that he could so freely say what he thought.**

**Mother was smiling ear to ear. She's always wanted me to find a guy in life and i guess she thought i wanted this goof. I turn to glance at Naruto who is playing with the boys. He grins wide as he throws them in the air and catches them. As much as i couldn't stand it, i smile and turn to help mother. Just as soon as we are putting dishes away a guard bangs on the door. "Get out here and clean!" he yells and we all turn to one another. My mother, obviously angry that such rudeness could bother her lovely family time, took herself up and made herself over to the door.**

**"Sir, let them rest a little longer and in five minutes they will help." the guards took this as an excuse and yanked the woman by the arm. "Don't play with me woman, get out here and clean." he practically threw my mother into the workers off to the side. "You ass!" i screamed and ran past him to pick her up. "I suggest all of you go clean now, or we will take this house." I had enough, of both these guards, and the man controlling them. "Well maybe you should ask your Precious Lord to get his lazy ass out here!" if he really wants all this done, then he should help too!" i spit and the guard gives me an evil look.**

**"How dare such a lowly peasant have the Audacity to say such words to a Noble and just ruler?!" He then picks me up by the arm as Naruto runs towards me. "Sakura!" he yells and another guard cuts him off. "Stay back boy, for your own good." the only thing i see is the red and black suit of the guards that surround me. **

**I end up In hand cuffs and dragged through hallways, up stairs and through doors. The guards pause when they reach huge double doors with the letter U in-graved upon them. A guard raises his hand to the door and knocks. Your Majesty! We have a peasant that refuses to comply to our wishes!" the guard grumbles And i glare at him.**

**A few thuds approach the closed double doors and they are opened by this devilishly handsome figure. At first my eyes adore what they see until i reach his face. What exactly did this 'Peasant' do?" he eyed me with those dagger ink eyes, leaving me to shudder. "We told the peasants to Work harder, and stop slacking, We dragged everyone out of their houses and her mother as well and she began throwing curses at your name and the kingdom, she refused to work." Sasuke turned his gaze to the me, his eyes swirling red. "Lock her in the dungeon! No food or water!" He snarled showing me his electric white teeth. Before i was taken away from his sight I growled. "What a pathetic ruler! Always hiding the truth!" then i was taken out of sight. **

**The dungeon was wett, gross, crawling with darkness that i wanted no part of. My lips felt dry but if i moved a muscle i feared the darkness would notice and get me. The damp cott under me felt like ice and i tried to find a warm spot, something i could sleep on, the faint glow of a single torch down the hall let me observe the dungeon cell a little better. Silent mice scurried everywhere and i could only imagine better cells for criminals that didn't curse his name. I tried flipping the cott over but my hands wouldnt go anywhere with them conected to my ankles that, in fact had a huge iron ball chained to them. I decided that i didn't care anymore and closed my eyes, resting my head against the cold, damp, rock hard walls, i fell asleep uncomfortably.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**He strode around the castle, Debating on why he chose the route he did. Now that it was expected of him to take this "opportunity" to get a wife, he could not get out of it without fuss. "why do i get myself into these things?" he asks himself. he walks up to his butler and sighs. "yes My lord?" Juro replied. "round up all the young women in this village, Now." Sasuke commanded and Juro bowed "Yes your majesty." he takes off to alert the guards.**

**An hour later the only thing he can hear coming from the judgment room is squeals and shrieks of happiness and all Sasuke can do is grunt. Women were not his forte, Every single one of them did nothing but make him scowl in disgust. It was rumored among his men that Yamanaka Ino was, in fact beautiful. "Juro, bring up Yamanaka Ino." Juro nodded and walks up to the podium. "Yamanaka Ino? please come forth." A bright looking blond darts her way to Sasuke, and her mood already kills it, before she even had the chance he shakes his head and the guards immediately push her back. **

**"Ugh, i hate overly excited women." Soon enough, almost all the women were cleared out and Sasuke was getting bored. "What is it with the women in this town?! all of them are either obsessed or laz-" He pauses for a minute and jumps up and struts off without another look at the women.**

**Sakura's POV**

**All i could feel was cold. The dark, damp walls glittered from the light that was casted upon them from the hallway. my stomach growled and I could feel the metal around my wrists rubbing a little too much. it had been a whole day and a half in this hell hole and I was already exhausted. I crawled over slowly to what seemed to be a dry corner of the cell and leaned my head against the wall. The damp ground made my feet unbearably cold but there was no way of making it better.**

**My family! I was so busy thinking of myself that i didn't think about the quality of my mother and brothers! What if no one helped them? what if no money came in? would they be kicked out? would they be sold as slaves? Why did Konoha have to have so much heartbreak embedded in it for my family and I? maybe it was because of what happened... years ago. Iv been working since 12 because of it and i will never be able to live the way i did before it again... people say i have matured and that I'm brave for still working so hard after such a tragic incident. I only smile and walk away because they will never know my true feelings. My lips begin to quiver... its not normal for a teenage girl to loose her father, Not the way he went. The image of his death still burned in my head from that time at 12 years old. that was 7 years ago... and it still haunts me. **

**tears streaked my face and my vision blurred. It was amazing that i could still hear the door open down the hall through my gasps and whimpers. I didn't even look up when the door to my cage was opened and a figure walked towards me slowly. My crying was pulling me into a deep sleep, and right before i fell into its dark grasp the chains around my wrists and ankles were done away with and i was cradled in someones strong warm arms.**

**I woke up in what felt like warm sunlight, my eyes still closed i tried to get in a comfortable position but just as soon as i had comprehended anything, My stomach growled. My eyes opened slowly to the sight of a pale human chest and right when i was going to close my eyes again, they shot open. The person i was laying beside looked like heaven touched them physically, but mentally i knew too well was cursed by hell.**

**Sasuke Uchiha laid in front of me, half naked with his arm draped across the pillow i had my head on just seconds ago. The room spun a little as i tried to comprehend what had happened in the last 48 hours. A cold wet cell, sickening darkness...All replaced by warmth and light. Sitting up in the bed i was just laying in i examined the room for an escape route. double doors graced the wall farthermost away from me and it would take incredible stealth to make it there. I turn back to see if he was awake but he still had his eyes closed and his breathing was even. i was about to move away when a large hand caught my ankle pulling me in. My back was pressed to his chest and his hand clung to my thigh.**

**"Don't leave me... Don't leave me like mommy did.." I froze at his words, of course i could tell he was still asleep, but his words had touched me so deeply. His mother left him? After his fathers death? I began to think about why i didn't like him so much, how i thought of him as cruel and unjust... but he was suffering, not from money and materialistic things, but from loss of his whole family.**

**My throat tightened at the thought and i thought of how my words earlier had hurt him deep inside. I turned around and without a thought or word, i buried my head in the crook between his shoulder and neck, Feelings from my past love for him began to knock on the door to my heart and i was actually opening it. the arm that was moved so i could turn, slowly began to move from its place on my hip. **

**The arm moved up to my back gliding along my spine and stopped when it reached my shoulders. Both hands were now present on my shoulders and i found myself being pushed back a little. Dark Inky eyes stared down into my emerald ones. His emotionless face kept me from making a sound as he leans in slowly. " Don't do such careless things, unless you want the consequences." his husky whispers sent electric waves down my spine and my face tinted pink. **

**wait...**

**what consequences?**

**~~~~-0o0-~~~~ **

**sorry i didn't update sooner! iv been really tired lately and needed all the sleep i could get. Please review if you like the story! i hope i can make this one pretty long. i swear i will update sooner than i did this time! i swear *hides in corner so im not murdered for not doing things on time* **

**-Will be updating in two to three days-**

**thanks for reading! 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Im an Uchiha

**I dedicate this Chapter to my First REVIEW! 3 **

**Thank you, **

**XxWinterRosexX**

**For being the first Reviewer! **

***Dancing like Idiot* **

**I do not own Naruto, But if i did, Sakura Would show all her haters what she has been building up these last few years. **

***This chapter has a little bit of visuals that might not be suitable for people under the age of 13.* WAHAHA**

**Sasuke's POV He entered the dungeon and Slowly walked his way down the corridor. His lips formed a pout when he seen the small woman hovered in the corner, crying her heart out. He didn't like her language earlier, it pissed him off to know that a woman of his kingdom would dare detest him. But, at the same time it turned him on. He liked the hardy type, he liked to break them.**

**There are so many ways to break her, What would he do this time? Something fun? Something evil? He grinned a little and unlocked the cell door, when she didn't budge and the crying did not cease, He walked over and gently unlocked the chains bound to her skin and scooped her up into his strong caring arms. As soon as his reassuring arms were a hold of her, she drifted into a soundless deep sleep. He Gently laid her down in his bed and covered her tiny shivering body.**

**"Watch her while i bathe." He instructed to Juro, who nodded and took his place beside the double doors. Sasuke entered his bathroom and shut the door halfway so he could see her himself from the shower. He turned the water on and quickly but surely bathed himself occasionally glancing towards her and back to his body. His lips parted as he blew out hot air. The water that shielded his back from the cold was now off and replaced with a dark blue towel. His spiky black hair matted his cheeks, water droplets dowsed the shower mat beneath him. Half dressed and his hair almost dry, Sasuke dismissed Juro as soon as he was back in his room.**

**Her skin felt as soft as a baby's under his touch as he gently moved her over from his spot she rolled into. she slightly moaned from discomfort as he settled in, but found her way against his chest. He smirked at the chance he was given, but quickly reconsidered it so he could earn her respect and trust. As soon as He put out the candle next to the bed, he gently placed his arm above her pillow and drifted off to sleep.**

**He awoke to a warm cheek pressed against his neck and realized she was cuddled against him. it made something inside him turn on, and that was not a good thing. He trailed his arms up her spine and rested both of his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little. "Don't do such careless things, unless you want the consequences." He whispers in her ear and she freezes beneath his touch.**

**"Sasuke!" She gasps and looks down quickly. "What is it my little bunny? Afraid of the big bad wolf?" he chuckles and eyes her seductively. She pulls back a little and he sits up. "What is my princess' name, hmm?" he whispers staring her in the eyes. She stays quiet and he decided to take the other approach. He crawls on top of her too quickly for her to respond.**

**"Tell me or I will kiss every part of your body and make you moan for more." His lips graze her forehead and she locks up under him. She murmurs something but stops mid-sentence and he eyes her. "Tell me..." His lips press against her neck and she shivers. "Sa..kura." She gasps when his tongue begins to trace her jawline. "the full name Sa-ku-ra.." He growls playfully. "Sakura Haruno!" she moans unexpectedly And Sasuke pulls back with a smirk. He gets up and walks to his door. "Maids, come and prepare Sakura for her bathing!" The maids run in and do as they are told taking her gently into the bathing room.**

**"Haruno... It seems the family was very prosperous before the father died, but after his death the daughter had to take the job of working for her mother and three brothers. I believe that since Sakura has been gone for three days, they are most likely struggling." Juro states as sasuke fiddles with his pen. "well if that's the case, let the soldiers offer them a trade, the girl for money." Juro nods to his masters commands and leaves. A knock on the door causes him to look up from his studies. "My lord?" A maid asks from behind the door. "Ai." Sasuke calls and the maid walks in. " The preparations are complete, is there anything else you want us to do before your dinner party tonight sire?" Sasuke shakes his head and the maid walks out.**

**It was time to go meet his guests. Sasuke was too busy greeting his guests to realize what was going on, the waiters and waitresses who were serving food stopped, His guests smiled and began whispering amongst themselves. The party was held in the throne room, just below the main hall that led to the upper private rooms. Food decorated tables and beautiful people stopped what they were doing to look up at what was so magnificent. Sasuke, Finally aware that something was going on, turned and saw the very thing that would later make him loose his control.**

**Sakura's POV**

**The red dress clung to my body, giving others the perfect view of my curves. my hair was in a loose bun with curly strands hanging down over my beautifully tanned features. My Leaf green eyes, complimented by a dark eye liner glistened from the huge, gorgeous chandelier in the middle of the room. the poof at the bottom of my dress gave me great access to move my feet freely as i gracefully walked down the stairs. Everyone had their eyes on me and i couldn't help but love it. I traced the room for a specific person and made my way towards him. The look on his face made sense due to his personality.**

**Sasuke stood, his face, emotionless. I stopped as soon as i was close enough, He bowed towards me. "My lady, may i take your hand?" he smirks and i think for a moment before placing my hand in his. The people around us parted, giving us full access to walk to the dance floor. I tried not to be in awe of the Expensive things around me and we stood and waited for the song to begin. He leaned in. "I trust my maids handled your dancing well?" his voice sounded like flowing honey and i was a bear. "Yes...My Lord." I respond and he whips me around gently when the music begins. "Why am I here?" I ask and his face doesn't move a bit. "You are mine, We will marry."**

**His eyes pierce mine as if to tell me not to have an uproar in the middle of this party. "Why?" I grumble into his vest. His movements carry me in and i forget everything until the song ends. "Come." a simple word leaves his lips and he guides me up the stairs.**

**Entering his room, My back becomes in contact with the soft plush of his bed. He hovers over me, his breath tickling my cheek. "When i give instructions, I do not like to be questioned." He growls as his hands run up my legs. "Sasuke! Don't!" i whimper and he presses his lips against mine. " I do not like being told not to do something." he says again and his thumbs caress my thighs. "Please Sasuke!" i beg as his lips make contact with my collar bone. "Begging will not help your cause." He murmurs against the skin right above my left breast and his fingers come in contact with my underwear. "SASUKE!" I scream and he jerks away. i crawl to the far edge of the bed tears escaping from the very place that holds my sight. Hes turned away from me, his arm against the wall, leaning against it.**

**I use to adore him, would give anything to be with him, always thought of him. But when he became who he was right now, I began to hate him, He didn't care for anyone but himself, Always pleasuring himself. If it came down to him and a child, he would kill the poor thing for food. First he sends my dad off to war getting him killed, Then he takes almost everything our village owns, then he forces my mother to work, Locks me in a cell without food and water, and tries to claim me and rape me?**

**I was about to say something but just as i open my mouth to speak, he walks quickly over to his double doors and walks out.**

**The tears fall harder as i get up and slowly make my way to the bathroom, Steam fills the room and i strip down to nothing. I looked in the mirror to see a woman, who looked way to stressed for her age, staring back. The water welcomes me and my lips part in the form of an O as i settle down into the bath. The stress seemed to fall off of me and my eyes begin to get heavy. The comfortable, painless sleep takes me in again.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**Her charm was way to powerful and all He wanted to do was get the dance over with. He wanted her under him ...moaning His name in pleasure. He wanted it so bad that he went in without thinking. The way her body felt under his touch was just too much and before he knew it, nothing could stop him. Screaming his name helped take over the sex crazed Sasuke inside and he pulled back as quickly as possible.**

**He could hear her cries of sadness and felt like a complete dick. He couldn't turn around. He was an Uchiha after all. Why should he apologize? It was her fault for wearing such a dress. He couldn't help but feel the blame on him as well. The only thing left to do was get out. So thats what he did. Closing the doors behind him, he signaled for a maid. "Find me a guest room to spend the night in." He growled and she nodded hesitantly.**

**He sighed under the water falling around him. He couldn't believe himself, He almost raped her! Who was he? Definitely not an Uchiha... Was he having an Identity problem? "Ugh, maybe i will go check up on her..." he whispered to himself as he washed his raven colored hair. He wouldn't apologize, But he would kiss her gently and hold her tight. He never liked to see women cry, He could remember when His mother found out that Father had died, the look on her face, the happiness of what she expected to hear melted and was replaced by the most heart breaking expression anyone could have.**

**Her lips began to quiver and her eyes filled up with tears. Pouring from every crevice, Her Happiness bled out, only to be replaced with brutal darkness in the future. He turned the water off and dried himself quickly, he didn't want what happened to his mother, Happen to Sakura. Although he didn't care for the girl much, he didn't want the only light of this village destroyed by such an act from himself.**

**He opened the doors to his room and looked around. Where was she?! he quickly but smoothly walked over to the bathroom and peaked in. He saw her pink head and realized she was still bathing so he decided to go and sit down on his bed and wait.**

**minutes passed by and no sounds could be heard, he began to get worried. what is she doing? he walked over and opened the door, she was still in the same position as before. Throwing a towel over his shoulder, Sasuke hesitantly stepped in and walked over to the bathtub she was in, he reached out and lifted her chin to find her soft pink eyelids closed, red marks streaked her cheeks and her lips slightly bleeding from biting them too much.**

**His eyes softened as his arms went around her back and under her knees. He knew the temperature of the water would cause a cold in the future. He lifted her up out of the water gently. He draped the towel over her shaking form and dried her quietly, he had no thought of even touching her inappropriately as he dried her body.**

**Laying her down, he opened the closet he has never used before to find it full of women's clothes he had purchased just for her. He picked out a comfortable loose shirt and some panties and ever so gently began to dress her. As soon as he was done, he laid down next to her and covered her up.**

**He had never cared for someone like this and the way he was acting right now was foreign to him. He hoped that in the morning she didn't hate him. He pulled her close, and waited for sleep to take him once again.**

**Once again, Please review, and if its anything negative, MEH to you sir. **

**This is my fantasy and i will only share it with people who love it. so begone haters. XD **

**I am now taking naruto couple requests. please be reasonable. type your requests in the review box and i will take my time and see what i can do.**

***Konoha's Prince and the Pauper will be updated in two to four days. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**3 **


	4. Chapter 4 The sand

**So, as you can see.. i have abandoned my fanfic only because my computer decided to quit working. Finally after several attempts at getting it fixed, i have my baby back. I apologize for the major delay, i shall update more now on. Please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. as everyone else on this site, we all wish we did.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura's POV**

**The daylight from the window adorned my half sleeping face as i began to come to. My eyes fluttered open slowly and i took in my surroundings. The area around my waist felt heavier than normal. Looking down i was surprised to see large, strong arms there, that only meant one thing. I turned slowly to face Sasuke's sleeping face and almost ripped myself away from him before i realized that if i woke him up, id have to deal with his attitude. He looked so worried and stressed in his sleep that i began to feel bad, But for what? **

**His body shifted a little, leaning towards me. His breath tickled my cheek and i couldn't help but blush. My mind raced to last night when he almost raped me, it seemed like a foreign memory to me now. But didn't he leave? And didn't i go to take a bath? I do not remember what happened after relaxing... Did i fall asleep and he came back and did what he wanted to do earlier? my thoughts raced and another puff of breath, heavier than the first one was let out of his perfect firm lips. I watched as his eyelids began to twitch and his dark orbs slowly were revealed. **

**"Sakura.." My name escaped his lips as he looked down, away from my face. His face showed the sign of worry and i couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek. His eyes bolt back to me and i smile lightly as if to tell him everything is fine. "Sasuke-Kun. what happened last night?" i ask quietly and he bit his lip. "I left and came back after an hour or two...I thought you went missing, but then i checked the bathroom and you were in there. I waited out here for you another hour, but nothing happened. You were asleep so i got you out, Dried and dressed you as quickly as i could." **

**My eyes could only see Sasuke as i smiled brightly. "Thank you so much..." My arms circled around his neck and i hugged him as tight as a frail girl like me could. His arms hugged me tighter and his lips grazed my neck. If i hadn't had goosebumps earlier, i sure had them now. His light********chuckle filled my ears as his lips kissed my neck again.**

**"Sakura, we are going to go out of the village today." He said as he was putting his undershirt on. "Where are we going?" "We will be going to Suna, to pick up a trainer who will help you become my queen." He threw another, more expensive looking shirt on before turning towards me, obviously having troubled with the robe he was currently putting on. I walked up to him and began to adjust the robe the right way and he watched me quietly. "Sasuke-Kun, is it necessary?" i asked looking up at him. "Do i look like i cannot handle royalty?" The answer he gave me was of no surprise, coming from an Uchiha. "Yes, you need proper instructions." i gave him a blank look and sat down on the bed as Sasuke hurried to my closet. "Here, wear this." He takes out a beautiful red dress with a dark blue bow around the waist, matching the colors of his robe. he hands it to me and i hurry off to the bathroom to try it on. **

**Once i was finished struggling to put the dress on, i made sure my hair was nice and brushed. This trip would take a while and i wanted to look the best for when we got there. My bags were packed when i stepped out of the room and i curiously went over to the luggage and propped open the light pink case. small skimpy lingerie topped the case and i nearly choked on my own breath. i Shut the case quickly as soon as the sound of footsteps made their way to the door. **

**"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he stepped in, his black hair ruffled from the wind outside, His undershirt under his robe was half unbuttoned and caused me to stare a little too long. He smiles and walked up to me. "Do you want me to take it off?" he whispered. My face burned red and i quickly pushed him away. "NO, No! its fine!" i looked away and held my arms up defensively. "Fine..Fine." He picked up the luggage and started on out the door without a word to the butlers who were there to take it for him. I walked after him and watched how strained he looked from behind. **

**The wind almost blew me over, but i clung to the railing on the stairs and made my way to the carriage. Sasuke packed up the luggage and went back up to talk to one of the butlers. "Madam." A butler held the carriage door open for me and waved his hand for me to get it. I stepped up and lost my balance, falling back into strong, warm arms. "Careful my love." Sasuke whispered in my ear and i almost turned into liquid. "Y-yes..Thank you" When he released me i bolted into the carriage, sitting on the far edge. Sasuke gracefully stepped up into the carriage and flashed his white teeth at me. As he sat down next to me, he waved his hand to the butler who closed the carriage door.**

**Going through the village of Konoha, children chased the carriage and Sasuke gave his fake smile out to each one of them. It made me sick to see that smile, it seemed he even used it on me as well. He turned to see me looking at him in disgust and raised a brow. "What is the matter?" he asked in a low voice. I simply shook my head and looked away from him. Within a second, my face was turned instantly his way with his fingers gripping my chin. "I am your Lord, address me and answer me as you would address your dear mother." He growled in my face and i blinked, barely able to sustain a word. He released my chin and turned to look out the carriage window on his side. Shock held me captive for longer than i expected. His angered face was something i only seen once or twice before and it left my body in total fear. **

**The carriage led to a stop right before a hill. "Sire, this is our departure." The butler spoke as he opened the door. Sasuke nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the carriage and into a large pile of sand. "The Suna Agents should be here to take care of your bags and guide you to the kazekage's manor. Sasuke nodded once again and started up the hill. "come Sakura." He ordered and i ran after him, scared of what the consequences would be if i did not. **

**The sun bounced off of the desert sand that laid in hills, decorating the distance in front of us. It was boiling hot and this dress had no means of helping me cool down. Glancing at Sasuke, His formal wear didn't seem so comfortable to him either. His hair, slowly becoming damp from his sweat began to stick to him neck and if he was a normal guy, if i weren't so petrified of him, i would have tackled him right there on the spot. **

**"Here He comes..." sasuke murmured looking off into the distance, his eyes changing from swirling red to dark onix. **

**I squinted trying to see what he could see but failed miserably, until a huge ball of sand made its way into my view. "Sasuke... what is that?" i ask, a little worried. "Do not worry, It is just the Kazekage. Although i don't know why he didn't send his agents to come and retrieve us instead." his jaw moved to the side as the Ball of sand made its way closer. the sand whirled around us, but not harming us in any way as the Kazekage stepped out of the ball.**

** "My lord, lady." He nodded towards me and then back to Sasuke. "Hello Gaara. I thought your Agents were to pick us up?" Sasuke said, eyeing the red head with concern. "I felt like meeting the lady myself..." Gaara purred, lifting a hand to swivel the sand into a half ball with a platform, stepping onto it and gesturing his hand for us. As Sasuke stepped up onto the sand with no concern, along with the luggage, i for one, did not feel safe standing on such material. feeling a bit nervous i refused to step foot near the sand. "Sakura, come. We do not need to be late." Sasuke growled. Shaking my head, i held my arms feeling in danger either way.**

**Before Sasuke could utter another word, Sand shout out from under me, scooping me up and placing me on the floating sand near Gaara. His Grin, that only i could see made me a little uneasy standing so close to him. Then it all went dark. "No worries my friends, we will be there soon." Sasuke grunted and my heart sunk. The darkness felt like an enormous amount of pressure only i could feel, as all i could do was stand there holding myself. Something against my heel begin to trickle up my leg, finding it just my imagination i simply shook my leg a bit to make sure. It only made things worse. It felt as if a hand was making its way up my leg and my hand swiftly went back and felt my dress in that certain area. whatever was there crumbled beneath my hand and i immediately knew what was up. Panic urged through my body as something larger than a hand began to move up my leg, rubbing the inside of my thigh, making a small sound escape my lips. It began to move up to my panties and i shook my leg again, but it didn't stop. **

**"Sasuke!"**

**That Dirty, Dirty Gaara. **

**anyway, thank you for reading this fresh chapter and please review! this was my shortest chapter.. and i do apologize again, i feel like making a fanfic on a more ninja like sasuke and sakura, therefore cutting this one short. THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5 Suna Bound

So here is the chapter i promised. longer than chapter 4! i know i had three new reviews! and thank you so much for them! i am so thankful to my reviewers i actually feel listened too! Well here is your chapter you have been waiting for! please enjoy!

Disclaimer: ME NUH OWN NARUTO.

Chapter **5**

**Sasuke's POV **

**"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and he quickly turned to the sound of her voice as something ran right into his chest. His arms encircled her and held her close. "What has gotten into you Sakura?" he asked as she struggled to crawl up into his arms. He picked her up quickly feeling something sprinkle onto his shoe. Immediately he knew what was wrong and his eyes swiveled red, scanning the giant ball of sand for anyone or anything suspicious, nothing came into view but Gaara. he released the sharingan and turned to hold Sakura tightly to his chest. **

**"We are here.." Gaara spoke and the sand around us began to swirl, replaced with the heat from the outside air. "come." he beckoned and Sasuke gently set sakura to her feet. A giant wall stood into view with only a small entrance for its size. Sakura clung to his arm and he regretfully pulled away due to his prideful thoughts. He never liked to be cried on, or used for comfort in that matter. He was a Prince, he needn't anything to ruin his image. He eyes looked up at me and for a second...she looked like an puppy, abandoned in an ally way, watching its owner...the one they loved so much, walk away like they meant nothing. He wanted to turn back and hold her tight, but if it was just the look that made him want to do that, then it would be weak on his part.**

** He walked arrogantly after Gaara, striking up a conversation about how the elders were and what was making Suna's economic decisions so successful. As Gaara spoke, Sasuke would occasionally look back to see if Sakura had scampered off or if the luggage was still being carried by Gaara's sand. Her face was emotionless and he decided whatever she was upset about earlier, was nothing of concern now. **

**Suna was a well built city, considering its location out in the middle of the desert. Children ran the streets, playing with stray dogs and laughing. Women talked amongst themselves as Sasuke made his way down the street along side Gaara. several women giggled at the pinkette following them, Laughing about the color of her hair and how silly she looked walking behind the gorgeous men. Her head hung low and Sasuke couldn't help but keep walking forward.**

**The kazekage's manor was bigger than it seemed as they strode inside. Maids gathered the luggage as Gaara dismissed them to a maid who would show them their room. Sasuke followed the maid up the stairs and down a corridor. The third room to the right, the maid bowed and hurried on down the stairs after she and the other maids dropped off the luggage. "May i get you something to drink sire?" one of the maids purred at Sasuke. "champagne..." he grumbled. shutting the door behind her.**

** "Sakura..Sakura..." He repeated himself as he neared the bubble gum headed lady. She looked up at him slowly and his lips formed a frown. "What is it that you need? would you like to take a shower? take a nap? or perhaps some wine?" she nodded and opened the suitcase. " I would like to take a shower." she said quickly. After collecting her clothes, she took off for the bathroom before he had uttered a word. **

**Sakura's POV**

**The water felt amazing, everything that had ruined this day seemed to all have vanished into complete steam. The guest bathroom had different kinds of hair wash and so many towels to choose from. It was simply heaven. In Sasuke's bathroom, all he had were men shampoos that i would have no part of. At least he had midnight springs body wash which i used for everything. The shampoos were hard to choose between,so i decided to go with strawberry scented shampoo, topped with a watermelon conditioner. **

**I tried to ignore the things that happened today but everything just felt like it was getting worse. The thing that was touching me, to the total betrayal on Sasuke's part, being made fun of in town... And Gaara constantly staring at me. I missed my family too. It seemed that today was not my day. **

**Rinsing my hair and turning the water off, I step out of the shower and walk over to the light lime green towel. Before putting it on, i pin my hair up and look in the mirror just in case any stray hairs were dangling down. A huge eye behind me catches my eyes and i turn quickly to see it staring at me. As soon as it realized i seen it, it turned to sand and slipped under the bathroom door. My heart drops and i grab at my towel. The room begins to spin lightly as my eyes blur. The tears fell down my cheeks along with the beads of water rolling down my forehead. I sob a little to loud and stop as soon as i hear footstep make their way to the bathroom door. **

**"Sakura?" Sasuke asks knocking on the door. I don't respond and he knocks again. "Sakura?! Are you in here?" he asks again. But my tears keep me quiet as i clutch the towel to me. The door swings open and Sasuke spots me and runs to my side. "Sakura?! Tell me! What is the matter?" he demands. "eye...sand!... Watching me.." i gasp between sobs and he pulls me into his lap. He begins to shake and i look up ito his swirling red eyes. "Sakura...get dressed."**

**Sasuke's POV**

**He waited till she was fully dressed, and sent her out to the gardens with a maid before taking off downstairs. He was not sure that she was speaking the truth, but he did want to get the word out that he wanted Gaara to stay away from his queen, since Gaara liked to get what he wanted. And Gaara was known to crave sex from innocent women. **

**Sasuke knocked on the kazekage's door and stepped in as it was opened for him. The chair turned around to reveal someone other than who he wanted to speak with. "Where is Gaara?" Sasuke asked the man sitting in the chair. "In a meeting lord Uchiha." He said with a half smile. "Who might you be?" Sasuke questioned the man, who's face was lined with face paint. "I am Gaara's Brother, Kankuro. skilled puppeteer. Are you here in Suna for my sister?" the man asks and Sasuke cocks an eyebrow. "Whom is your sister may i ask?" The man stands and looks out over the village. "She is a skilled professional in business and etiquette behavior. She teaches maids and butlers." He says and looks over to the raven haired man. Sasuke simply nods. "Do you want me to leave a message for Gaara?" he asks and Sasuke looks up. "actually yes, but i want it to be in person...so please tell him to meet me in the conference room at nine tonight." The man nods to Sasuke, then turns back to the window. **

**Sasuke strode out of the Kazekage's office and up the stairs. taking himself to the end of the corridor he looked out the fairly large window, that overlooked the gardens. He watched Sakura as she smelled the roses and danced around. "So its Sasuke Uchiha..." a voice behind him causes him to look up and turn swiftly around. **

**Kakashi Hatake stood in the door way of one of the rooms and walked over slowly to look down at the gardens as well. "She is quite lovely i would have to say." He gave his smile that only could be seen in his eye and Sasuke smirked. "She is a handful though." Sasuke spoke. "Aren't all women my dear friend?" Kakashi chuckled. He sat down in the chair next to the window and leaned his elbow against the rail. "Sit my friend. We need to talk." Sasuke did what he was told listening closely to what the general was soon to say. "The woman who will be teaching Sakura what she needs to know will be here in two days. It seems she ran into some trouble along the way." Kakashi flashed his only eye at Sasuke before turning to look down at Sakura again. **

**"So we will need to find something productive to do until then hmm?" Sasuke murmured and Kakashi nodded. "There is a festival tomorrow, down in the town square if you are interested..." he looked down at Sakura, who was petting a dog that had greeted her and the maid in the gardens. "I'm sure Sakura would enjoy it." Sasuke glanced down at the pinkette and back at Kakashi. "what time is it?" He asked. "Around twilight, ends at midnight." Kakashi replied as he stood. "Well, i must be on my way..." No sooner did Sasuke nod his farewell, Kakashi had vanished into thin air. "Well he does get down to things." Sasuke glanced at his pocket watch. "six thirty four..." His eyes moved back down into the gardens to find Sakura missing. He stood quickly to see if she was still there, but just hidden. When she was not where he expected her to be, his face showed the signs of unintended panic before phasing back to his emotionless gaze. Voices could be heard coming up the stairs and Sasuke stood sliding his hands in his pockets to see to who it was. **

**"The gardens were lovely! thank you so much for letting me look at it!" Sakura neared the corner thanking the maid who had escorted her to the gardens. "You are welcome my lady! if you want, we can go again sometime!" Sakura nodded to the maid as she turned to look ahead. "Sasuke!" She called happily and the maid took her exit. "Sakura..." He gave her his sexy grin as she made her way up to him. **

**Sakura's POV **

**"Sakura..." He cooed as he flashed his sexy grin at me. The blush that crept across my face caught his attention, his hand came up to my cheek and smoothed his finger across it. "Are you sun burnt?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. I shake my head and he opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by a voice behind us. **

**"Sasuke... is this perhaps the girl you have chosen?" we turn to see a woman dressed in black, red hair decorating her shoulders and black rimmed glasses adorning her face. "Karin." He spoke and i immediately remembered why she looked and sounded so familiar. She was the woman set up to marry Itachi, But was turned down by his betrayal of the Konoha kingdom. "So you settled down with a mere peasant? that sounds kind of desperate in my opinion." She blurted, shooting an arrow into my gut. **

**"Karen, shut your mouth." Sasuke growled, pulling me past her and into our room. Her stare sent shivers down my back. "Don't listen to her, she only wants our money. He sat down on the large bed and pulled his shoes off. I smiled trying to act as if i was not effected, but he seen right through it. "Listen, you are with me now, you are equal in financial terms. now sit." I sat immediately at his demand, looking down at my hands. "Sakura, i have business to attend to tonight. Tomorrow we will go to the town festival if you like." He said, lifting my chin. "Ai." I said with a tiny smile and Sasuke smirked. "Well then, its settled." He lowered his hand from her chin and places it on her hip, pushing her down on the bed gently. "Sakura... I'm not sure if i can handle this little dress you are wearing... "he touched the light purple silk that covered my body down to the middle of my thigh. I had dressed into it after the shower to go look at the garden. His eyes softened as his hand glided up my side. "Sasuke..." i whispered feeling a little uncomfortable with how close he was. "Shhhh..." His hand slowly made its way up my chest and against the left side of my neck. **

**The gasp that came from my throat made his eyes flicker with amazement as he bent down over me. "Sasuke..." i pleaded with him to give me some space but he kept closing in on it. "Sakura, do not fear..." His breath tickled my neck and the goosebumps invaded my body. He pressed his lips to my neck and i went out. The little girly moan that escaped my lips encouraged him, he kissed my neck again, pushing my head back a little to get to me better. He ever so slightly licked my neck, sending shivers up my spine, tracing little circles into my neck with his tongue, my hands alienated themselves from me as they went up and dug into his back gently, wanting more. His light chuckle rang in my ears that had me knowing that He was controlling my body so easily. He began to suck gently, but not enough to leave lasting hickeys, my breath hitched in my throat and my leg accidentally went up and him in the worst spot it ever could. **

**He pulled back reaching to hold himself, before cringing on the bed. I sat up quickly to his aid and as i rolled him over he looked up at me, trying to hold in his pain and only reveal the pride that showered his emotions. "Sasuke? I'm so sorry!" his hand that was reaching down to hold himself, was stopped by the other hand, it took a level of pride to stop a man from holding their sensitive spot after it was hit with something. "I-Im-MM fiNE." He managed to breathe out. The giggle i had held in just in case it was serious decided to make itself known. "Hehehehe!" i stiffled my laughter with my hand as his eyes turned from plead to pure annoyance. **

**I knew once he recovered...I would be forced to do things that i wouldn't much enjoy. So i decided to laugh it up until then~**

**Thank you for reading! and once again, please review if you want more and give me some suggestions! :D stay awesome!  
**


End file.
